resistencia griega
by yaoist secret
Summary: estamos en la WW2! heracles intenta permanecer neutral a una guerra que cree ajena a el... pero el eje sera el centro de sus problemas... ¿podra estar con kiku en paz en un momento tan critico de la historia? fail summary


**La resistencia griega**

.

Bueno, esta serie no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada!

.

.

Téngame mucha paciencia… este es mi primer fic de hetalia XD espero que me haya quedado bien… o_o

Bueno… ustedes dirán… XD

...

...

...

Japón lentamente se alistó para visitar a aquel país heleno, aunque llevaba bastante tiempo en Europa, no había podido asistir a su casa debido a los asuntos del eje, no es que las cosas fuesen mal, solo que debía encargarse de tomar todas las medidas necesarias…

Así fue como en su día libre sin anunciarse llego hasta la casa de Grecia, no estaba como siempre en las ruinas, ni en el prado, esta vez estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-:- Grecia-san… no esperaba verlo aquí…

-:- Nihon…- Grecia se puso de pie y se acerco a él, solo que de una manera distinta, su sonrisa despreocupada era ahora un semblante serio.- etto… quizás deberíamos hablar de esto en otro sitio…

-:- hablar de qué?- se sobresalto un poco el asiático, no podía negar que la cultura occidental le resultaba muy extraña.

…

…

Grecia guio en silencio al japonés hacia las ruinas de su madre y le indico un buen lugar para sentarse y compartir. Una vez ubicados uno junto al otro, la boca de Grecia se abrió tan lentamente como siempre, peor estas palabras desconcertaron al japonés terriblemente.

-:- Nihon, ¿podrías… evitar… visitarme?...

-:- demo… de que habla, Grecia-san?... – el japonés no se imaginaba como podía haber herido al heleno, como para ser invitado a dejar de visitarlo.

-:- quizás, sería mejor… que ya no vinieses a casa…- tras la última silaba intentó sonreír, pero los labios cayeron a su posición neutral en cuanto termino de hablar.

-:-¿puedo saber a qué se debe?... – Japón había comprendido a la perfección que ya no era bienvenido a las dulces tierras de Grecia, pero quería saber el porqué.

-:- bueno…

**flash back**

-:- ciao Grecia !- veneciano se acerco al joven que tomaba un descanso

-:-ah… Italia…- se sentó relajadamente. – que sucede?...

-:- etto… ¿te gustaría venir con Doitsu y Nihon y yo?

-:- eh…no, la verdad es que no estoy interesado…- sonrió mientras negaba con sus manos.

-:- pero Doitsu dice que te necesitamos… además de que las mujeres de Grecia son muy bonitas…

-:-no me gusta la guerra… no iré con ustedes…

-:- Grecia! Ven con nosotros o el macho patatas se enfurecerá! – romano aprecio de la nada y gritando del otro lado de Grecia – además estarás con tu buen a migo el japonés! No te resistas!...

Romano era muy ruidoso y veneciano parecía casi rogarle que lo hiciera, era contradictorio, pero el mensaje aun así era claro… estaba siendo intimado para tomar cartas en la guerra, en la que deseaba permanecer neutral.

**fin del flash back**

-:- eso no es correcto…- dijo Japón sorprendiéndose bastante por la decisión que sus aliados habían tomado, Japón en particular tampoco deseaba que Grecia partiese a la guerra.

-:- entonces comprenderás Nihon… que no quiero que se interprete nuestra amistad como que decidí estar con ustedes… incluso deberíamos dejar de ser amigos…

-:- me parece una decisión apropiada… - dijo bajando la cabeza el país del sol naciente. Cuando en realidad prefería decirle a Grecia todo lo que sentía por él.

-:- lamento no haberte notificado por carta Nihon… pero… es que… quería verte, una vez más… al menos…- se quedo el griego mirando a Japón, en sus ojos había algo extraño, los siempre transparentes ojos de la nación mediterránea estaban perturbados por algún motivo que el viejo asiático no encontraría ni adivinando.

-:- Grecia-san… déjeme intervenir en esta disputa…

-:- yo tome una decisión Nihon….- Grecia se puso de pie, mientras estaba aun Japón sentado - resolveré esto yo solo…

-:- ¿podre volver algún día, Grecia-san?- miro a un lado, mientras en sus labios se acumulaban todas las palabras que no podía sacar fuera en un momento como ese.

-:- aun si no puedes volver jamás…

-:_ de que está hablando Grecia-san!- Japón lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie… no quería pensar en perder de esa manera a Grecia. El silencio del heleno fue suficiente para que Japón se acercara a su espalda y susurrara- estoy de tu lado Grecia-san…

-:- cada uno tomo una decisión Nihon… -

Lentamente el japonés se alejo de las ruinas, sin poder mirar hacia Grecia, sus labios secos de sed… y de palabras que no se dijeron, su espalda pesada por los años seguía quejándose, mientras la piel le ardía del temor de haber quedado en medio.

Heracles apretó los puños mientras se mordía los labios, sabía que hacia lo mejor para su amado.. Pero temía no verlo de nuevo, y decirle lo que tenía dentro

…

…

hechos historicos reales.

**_El 28 de octubre de 1940 los italianos atacan Grecia atravesando el rio Kalamas y dirigiéndose a Ioannina. Sin embargo el ejército griego rechaza el ataque rápidamente y comienza a perseguir a las fuerzas italianas que estaban en total retirada_**

**_Italia, por su parte, lanza una segunda ofensiva el 9 de marzo de 1941. Al igual que la primera, esta ofensiva también fracasa una vez más a pesar de la superioridad del ejército italiano. En una semana la ofensiva es detenida y deja una pérdida de 12000 soldados a las fuerzas italianas._**

**_Alemania decide invadir Grecia desde Bulgaria el 6 de abril de 1941 con el fin de ayudar a su aliada Italia y brindar mayor seguridad en su flanco sur. Las fuerzas griegas eran muy inferiores tanto en armamento como en efectivos, por lo tanto caen rápidamente ante el avance alemán. Para el 27 de abril de 1941 Atenas cae bajo las fuerzas alemanas_**

**_El 27 de abril las tropas alemanas entran en Atenas._**

**_Al final de la batalla,los alemanes anunciaron oficialmente unas pérdidas por 5000 hombres. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a estimaciones, las pérdidas reales fueron de 11500 bajas, de las cuales 2500 fueron soldados muertos. Por su parte los aliados perdieron cerca de 12000 soldados. Los italianos fueron los que sufrieron las mayores pérdidas, con aproximadamente 100000 bajas en un periodo de seis meses de combate contra los griegos. Una vez finalizada la batalla de Grecia, el país fue dividido entre los alemanes, búlgaros y los italianos._**

…

…

Alemania le había prohibido a Japón visitar Europa mientras esta batalla se llevaba a cabo… porque sabía que tenía una buena relación con Grecia, y temía que las cosas saliesen mal.

Los asuntos de estado en aquella nación también le habían evitado volver a ver a Heracles, sumado al temor de lo que encontrase de otro lado.

Pero jamás había dejado de rogar por el bien de Grecia, por su salud… y por que saliese triunfante de su presea. Finalmente le llego el comunicado, Grecia había…

..

…

Japón llego corriendo hasta las ruinas vacías y devastadas… los gatos caminaban erráticamente y entre ellos no se hallaba su amo, no tardo en entender lo que sucedía y corrió al interior de la casa del griego, en su cuarto, el joven hombre estaba esposado en una esquina con los ojos vendados.

Al oír la puerta de su cuarto el joven griego se retorció del pavor y oculto su rostro con sus antebrazos.

-:- quién es?- Pregunto finalmente- romano?...

-:-…- Japón se quedo mudo, el joven en frente suyo estaba golpeado y evidentemente exhausto. No sabía cómo presentarse

-:-veneciano?... Bulgaria?... – Grecia se puso de pie, con una cadena que restringía sus movimientos, la posición era obviamente una mezcla de miedo e ira. – Alemania verdad?

Kiku corrió hasta Grecia y lo envolvió con un abrazo que dejo al ciego estremeciéndose al principio del terror, hasta que reconoció el aroma de ese cabello, cuando el prisionero comenzó a llorar en silencio, acariciando el pelo tan suave de Japón

El abrazo se prolongo hasta que las piernas cansadas de Grecia se dejaron caer, llevando el cuerpo de Japón hacia abajo, que abrazo su cabeza y la escondió en su pecho.

Ambos pudieron entonces oír las pesadas botas de Alemania acercarse a la puerta.

…

…

Doitsu se acerco al marco de la puerta y abrió la boca, estaba por darle la bienvenida al tercer miembro del eje, pero al ver la escena, solo levo una mano a su pecho y dirigió su mirada angustiada hacia la entrada de la casa, por la que entraba Italia con un gato en brazos mientras gritaba y cantaba cosas sin sentido.

Se alejo de la puerta y solo coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Italia en silencio, el joven se quedó mirándolo y sonrió sin entender del todo que sucedía; pero muy alegre

…

…

-:-Grecia-san! Por favor.. Resista…- la voz de Japón lo tranquilizaba, pero no los suficiente.

Japón lentamente desato los ojos de la nación mediterránea mientas la miraba apenado

-:- Nihon… casi desaparezco…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. – creí que desaparecería… el dolor… llevo una mano a su rostro y secó bruscamente sus lagrimas… el peor dolor fue el temor de no volver a verte….Nihon…

-:- Grecia-san… - el japonés quedó perplejo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar también.

-:- estoy feliz de que no haya peligrado tu alianza con el eje… cada vez que levantaba mi arma… rogaba no perjudicarte…

-:- Grecia-san… aceptare mis responsabilidades por esto… - el asiático se sorprendió por una sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro sucio de Grecia.

-:- esto no tiene relación contigo… pude haber aceptado en primer lugar… solo que yo creí… que podía mantenerme fuera de esto… pude haber ahorrado tanta sangre…

-:- Grecia-san! Pagare con mi sangre toda la que se haya derramado en este crimen y…- Grecia callo a Japón con un beso, tomando los lados del pequeño asiático que se altero unos segundos, pero luego consintió ese beso.

Los labios secos y heridos de Grecia sin remordimientos chocaron con los suaves y pequeños labios del japonés… lentamente, sus lenguas se cruzaron y se presentaban… se conocían… se acariciaban, las manos sucias y ásperas de Grecia recorrían la pequeña fisonomía de Japón por encima de su traje blanco, mientras las pequeñas y blancas manos del asiático caminaban por ese cuerpo harapiento y golpeado.

El beso fue interrumpido por Japón, cuando acaricio una de las heridas de Grecia, retiro sus manos de ese sitio y desligo su boca de la otra.

-:-Nihon…- suspiro- está bien… estoy bien ahora que estás conmigo…

-:- Grecia-san…yo… también estoy feliz de verlo de nuevo… Grecia-san… yo … mis sentimientos hacia …

-:- Nihon…- Grecia le coloco unas maltrechas orejas de gato - … necesito que seas muy fuerte… porque eres lo único que me ha mantenido vivo este tiempo…pero…

-:-pero?- dijo el japonés sobresaltándose.

-:- no aceptare tus sentimientos… no hasta que podamos estar como antes… que es lo único que deseo… Nihon…

-:-Grecia-san…- el japonés se acerco al prisionero y lo beso acariciando su cuerpo con cuidado, peinando su cabello revuelto- esperaré todo lo necesario…

…

…

Japón se acerco hasta donde estaban sus aliados compartiendo un aperitivo mientras esperaban que Japón s acercase para dialogar con ellos; y antes de ningún saludo o muestra de cordialidad, la mano de aquel pequeño país surcó el rostro de Alemania de lado a lado, incluso obligando a esta nación a retroceder y sujetarse la zona que se sonrojaba rápidamente.

-:- Doitsu-san… dijo firmemente mientras ambas italias temblaban y se sorprendía de la reacción del japonés- … espero que haya una explicación para la captura de Grecia…

-:-Nihon…- balbuceo el germano intentando e salir de su asombro y en parte temiendo la disolución del eje.

-:- envíeme las debidas excusas por escrito…- volvió a su tono neutral y monocorde sorprendentemente rápido- …

-:-Nihon!- lo detuvo Alemania en cuanto este intentaba salir de la sala.- lo siento Nihon…

-:-no vuelva a decir esas palabras Doitsu-san!...- los ojos de Japón mostraron unas plateadas lagrimas que aun no caían por su rostro; peor que no tardarían en hacerlo. - como su aliado no puedo tolerar hipocresías de su parte… mejor me marcho por hoy… cuide de Grecia-san como cuidaría yo de Italia-kun…

-:-cuidarme a mi Doitsu?- Italia miro a Alemania que seguía sujetándose la mejilla sorprendido, mientras Japón abandonaba la sala…

El alemán de inmediato ordeno a romano que fuese a cuidar de Grecia y alego sentirse enfermo del estomago…. Había descuidado los sentimientos de Japón… o peor aún, se imagino que haría él si Italia se viese en esa situación. Reafirmando que no podía entender lo que Nihon estaba pensando.

Japón en al soledad de su casa de nuevo acaricio esas orejas de gato recordando las palabras con las que Grecia se despidió de él.

"-:- no aceptare tus sentimientos… no hasta que podamos estar como antes… que es lo único que deseo… Nihon… que me conozcas en todo mi esplendor… y abrazarte sin estas cadenas… amarnos sin miedo… no te preocupes por mi sigue adelante mi esplendoroso japón... yo estoy contigo..."


End file.
